What Is The Meaning Of KOKORO?
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Memang hanya perasaan dan hati yang dapat mengubah seseorang. Robot itu baru saja mendapat perasaan yang mendalam terhadap penciptanya, namun kenapa ia harus melepaskannya begitu cepat? / I don't own Vocaloid and the song "Kokoro". First fiction at FVI! Mind to RnR?
1. What Is A Heart?

**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF "KOKORO"?**

Disclaimer:

Maaf, saya bukan pembuat Vocaloid. Saya hanya penggemarnya. Dan saya hanya membuat fanfiction ini ^^"  
-Christi Jasutan a.k.a. Christi Mashiro

Rating: T

WARNING: JELEK, NGACO, ANEH, TYPO, DLL (?). SAYA BUKAN PRO!

Note:

Saya terinspirasi sama lagu Kokoro-nya Rin. Saya juga suka banget sama lagu ini. Jadi ada kepikiran untuk membuat fic. Mungkin masih beginner, tapi saya harap teman-teman menyukainya, ya ^^  
Please review desu~ :3

* * *

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_  
_dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

.

.

Siang itu tampak seorang _scientist_ mengutak-atik sesuatu. Ia memperhatikannya berulang kali apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Semua tampak diperhatikan dengan baik. Ia mengelap peluh yang mengucur berulang kali. Pagi hingga malam, terus berkerja.

Hingga akhirnya saat sang bulan mulai bersinar di kegelapan, ia mulai menaruh percobaannya itu dan segera memasuki selimut. Sebelumnya ia mengecup percobaan yang sedang dilakukannya.

Apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ini?

Robot.

.

.

Ketika fajar mulai tiba, sang _scientist_ sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan robotnya. Banyak sekali robot yang sudah ia kerjakan. Tapi robot yang kali ini betul-betul spesial untuknya. Selama ini ia begitu menganggap membuat robot adalah suatu "pekerjaan". Tapi kali ini ia begitu senang membuatnya hingga melupakan bahwa membuat robot adalah "pekerjaan" itu.

"Len-sama," panggil seseorang. Ia memasuki ruangan kerja _scientist_ itu sambil membawa baki di tangannya.

_Scientist_ yang bernama Len itu menoleh. Ia hanya berkata, "Neru-san, taruh saja di meja."

"Baik. Len-sama baik-baik saja?" kata pelayan itu yang bernama Neru sambil meletakkan baki itu di meja yang dimaksudkan.

"Ya," jawab Len tanpa menoleh. Ia kembali sibuk pada robotnya sendiri.

"Sa-Saya permisi dulu, Len-sama," ujar Neru. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Len mengamati percobaannya itu. Robotnya kini baru setengah jadi. Ia merasa sangat senang apabila robot ini berhasil ia buat. Dengan mata azure cantik yang serupa dengannya. Rambut blonde pendek manis yang dipadu dengan pita putih besar yang lucu.

_Sepertinya semuanya akan sempurna_, pikir Len.

.

.

Neru berhenti sebentar. Ia duduk di balik pintu kamar kerja majikannya itu. Perasaan yang terpendam darinya belum tersampaikan sampai sekarang. Ia dengan sedih menatap lantai.

"Len-sama... Andai saja kau tau bahwa sebenarnya masih banyak perempuan yang peduli padamu. Yang sayang padamu. Yang ci-cinta padamu... Semuanya tak akan seperti ini. Tapi kenapa kau hanya peduli pada sebuah robot yang tak bisa memberimu apa-apa?"

.

.

Len mengecat kembali pita yang ada di kepala robot itu dengan hati-hati. Ia memperhatikannya baik-baik jangan sampai ada celah yang tersisa.

"Selesai!" ujarnya girang. Ia memasang robot itu ke komputernya dengan kabel. Pelan-pelan Len berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Aku harap ini berhasil. Dia bisa bergerak..." Len berdoa dalam hati.

BZZT... BZZT...

Len menunggu reaksinya.

TIUNG! TIUNG! TIUNG!

Eh? Ada yang tidak beres?

"A-Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Len. Ia segera menyadari sesuatu. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil robot barunya itu dan memeluknya.

DUARR! Seketika komputernya meledak.

Len menghembuskan napas lega. Robotnya tidak apa-apa sekarang. Tapi komputernya itu?

"Len-sama! Len-sama! Len-sama tidak apa-apa?" Dengan terburu-buru Neru memasuki kamar kerja majikannya itu.

"Aduh... Saya tidak apa-apa. Tak usah buru-buru begitu," kata Len.

"Ada yang terluka?" tanya Neru lagi.

"Tidak. Untung saja saya sadar. Akhirnya robot ini tidak terkena ledakan komputer." Len tersenyum ke arah robotnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Souka... Saya permisi dulu, Len-sama," kata Neru sambil menahan dadanya yang sakit.

.

.

Berhari-hari Len kembali bekerja dengan robotnya. Ia meneliti apa ada yang salah dengan robotnya itu. Sang _scientist_ bingung dengan komputernya. Apakah programnya bermasalah atau bagaimana?

Akhirnya pada hari Minggu malam...

"Semoga berhasil," gumam Len. Ia memasang kabel pada robot itu dan menyambungkannya ke komputer. Len mulai beroperasi dengan komputernya - sekali lagi.

BEEP!

Len menekan suatu tombol berwarna merah dengan keras.

Seketika terjadi keanehan pada sang robot. Matanya terbuka. Rambutnya dan juga pitanya tertiup lembut oleh angin. Matanya yang indah berwarna azure itu menatap Len. Seketika sebuah senyum terukir jelas di wajah Len.

* * *

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_  
_sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

.

.

"A-Apa? Aku berhasil!" seru Len girang. Ia memeluk robot itu dengan erat. Si robot hanyalah diam tak berkutik.

"Siapa kau?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang kecil nan imut keluar dari mulut robot itu.

"Aku? Aku yang membuatmu." Len tersenyum senang padanya.

"Maaf. Aku tak kenal denganmu," kata si robot itu yang membuat Len agak heran.

Len melepas pelukannya dan membantu robot itu bangun.

"Maaf. Aku spontan saja. Namaku Kagamine Len," jawab Len sambil membungkuk sendiri.

"Namaku?"

"Namamu..." Len berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menyahut, "Kagamine Rin!"

"Rin?" tanya robot yang diberi nama Rin oleh Len.

"Ya. Nama yang cantik bukan? Sekarang, maukah kau bermain bersamaku sebentar?" Len mengambil tangan Rin. Langsung saja Rin menepiskan tangan Len yang menyentuh tangannya.

Len yang kaget tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jangan sentuh aku," kata Rin. Ia keluar dari kamar kerja Len dan pergi entah kemana.

Len terduduk lemas di lantai. Ada apa dengan robotnya? Kenapa robot yang ia kerjakan bertahun-tahun ini begitu dingin terhadapnya? Kenapa? Kenapa robot itu tak punya perasa...? Sudahlah. Hal itu tak perlu ditanyakan.

Len baru sadar. Tangan Rin begitu dingin. Sedingin es. Apakah hatinya itu juga dingin seperti terbuat dari es?

.

.

Neru kaget ketika melihat seorang perempuan keluar dari kamar kerja majikannya. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sejak kapan ia ada di kamar kerja Len-sama? Len-sama kan tidak minat dengan perempuan_, pikir Neru dalam hati. Karena tidak sabar, ia memanggil Rin dan menyapanya.

"Nona, siapakah Anda? Mengapa Anda bisa ada di dalam kamar kerja Len-sama?" panggil Neru dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan itu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli pada orang yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa ialah yang membuatku," ketus Rin dingin dengan tatapan menusuk pula.

Neru kaget. Ia berpikir, pasti inilah apa yang dikerjakan Len selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan ini balasannya pada Len atas kerja kerasnya selama ini?

"Nona... Len-sama membuat Anda selama bertahun-tahun. Ha-Harusnya Anda berterimakasih p-pada Len-sama, Nona!" kata Neru yang tak bisa memendam perasaannya itu dengan terbata-bata.

Rin menatap tajam Neru.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Aku juga tidak kenal denganmu. Tak usah ikut campur urusanku," katanya lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Len keluar dari kamar kerjanya. Ia mendapati Neru dan Rin berada di luar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Len-sama, betulkah ini robot yang Anda buat?" tanya Neru hati-hati.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Len.

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa," jawab Neru tergagap.

"Rin, di dalam saja. Di luar dingin, lho," kata Len lembut.

Rin menatap matanya dengan pandangan menusuk. Ia mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Len.

"Selamat malam, Neru-san," kata Len sambil menutup pintu. Neru hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Rin, kau mau tidur dimana?" tanya Len.

"Aku? Tidak usah. Aku disitu saja," jawab Rin. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah sudut yang berada di dekat lemari.

"Apa tidak kedinginan?" tanya Len tidak yakin.

"Tidak apa. Aku disitu saja," jawab Rin. Ia masih menunjuk sudut itu.

Len menghela napas, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ayo, tidur di sampingku saja. Hangat, lho..."

"Apa? Tapi, kan..."

"Tidak apa. Kau kan, robotku."

Akhirnya Rin setuju. Ia berbaring di kasur Len dan tidur membelakanginya. Sedangkan Len membelakanginya juga. Hangat sekali keadaan malam itu. Rin dapat merasakan kehangatan itu di balik selimut. Tapi kehangatan itu tak dapat mencairkan hatinya...

.

.

"Ohayou, Rin," sapa Len.

Rin terbangun. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

BLAM! Pintu terbanting keras saat Rin menutupnya.

Kenapa dia seperti itu? Kenapa ia dingin sekali padaku dan pada semua orang? Apakah robot memang tidak punya perasaan? Len bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Nona Rin," panggil Neru.

Rin menengok. "Kau lagi?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi... Bisakah kau membuat Len-sama berhenti mencintaimu? A-Aku sayang padanya! Tapi ia hanya memerhatikanmu. Ia tak pernah memerhatikanku! Ia hanya menganggap bahwa aku pelayannya! Nona Rin, tolong... Ini hanya permintaanku sekali seumur hidup!" seru Neru secara tiba-tiba. Butir-butir air mata membasahi pipinya.

Berapa banyak pun air mata yang dikeluarkan Neru, tak mungkin itu dapat mencairkan hati Rin yang dingin. Dengan perkataan yang menusuk dan nada yang tajam, Rin membalas.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya. Dan aku juga tidak peduli denganmu. Kalian semua bukan siapa-siapaku."

Neru kaget sekali mendengarnya. "KAU KETERLALUAN, NONA RIN!" teriak Neru pilu. Ia segera berlari sambil menahan air matanya yang keluar dengan cepat.

Hati. Hanyalah hati yang Rin butuhkan saat ini.

* * *

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_  
_hitori de nokosareta_  
_kiseki no robotto wa negau_

.

.

Bertahun-tahun Rin hidup dengan seperti ini. Hidup yang menurutnya MEMBOSANKAN. Tak jarang ia berkata kepada Len, penciptanya, "Kenapa kau membawaku pada dunia ini? Lebih baik aku tak usah berada di dunia ini."

Len hampir putus asa dengan robot yang ia buat itu. Maka ia terkadang menasihatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Tetap saja Rin tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ucapannya yang terkadang menyakiti hati Len juga ia lontarkan. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaan 'sebuah' robot. Kita ini berbeda." Dan akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan keras - seperti biasanya.

Len merasa agak terguncang dengan apa yang dilakukan Rin padanya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah ia salah membuat Rin? Apakah ia salah mengerjakan sesuatu yang berharga baginya selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah ia salah membawa Rin ke kehidupan ini?

"Kau tidak tau perasaanku. Kita itu berbeda," kata Rin seperti biasanya pada Len di sore hari itu.

"Tapi, Rin..." Rin langsung menyela ucapan Len sebelum ia selesai mengucapkannya.

"Kau tidak tau perasaanku!" seru Rin. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah pintu.

Len menarik napas kemudian berkata.

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang tidak tau. Kaulah penyebabnya. Kau tidak memiliki hati."

Rin berhenti sejenak. Tanpa menatap Len, suaranya keluar dengan pelan.

"Hati? Apa itu?"

* * *

shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"

.

.

"Hati? Apa itu?"

"Hati. Hatimu sedingin es. Hatimu itu tidak peduli terhadap apa pun. Kau tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi atau siapa pun. Hatimu... beku," tutur Len singkat.

"AKU TAK PERLU HATI!" teriak Rin. Ia segera keluar dari kamar kerja Len dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Neru yang melihat apa yang terjadi itu tampak ketakutan. Kenapa? Kenapa Rin seperti ini?

Len menghela napas sejenak. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Apa yang telah ia buat selama ini, tidak dihargai. Tidak diperhatikan. Tidak...

Rin harus mengetahui apa itu arti hati! Harus! Itu adalah sebuah harus! Len bertekad. Ia akan mencairkan hati Rin. Dengan semua kekuatannya. Apakah Rin akan sadar bahwa hati itu penting?

.

.

Berhari-hari, Len kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah membuat robot Rin, ia tak pernah lagi bekerja. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Rin.

Rin yang melihat Len bekerja keras seperti itu menjadi bingung. Selalu saja, saat Len menatapnya dengan pandangan ramah, ia membuang muka. Selalu saja ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Aku tak memedulikanmu!"

Len terus bekerja. Siang malam tanpa henti.

Pagi.

Siang.

Malam.

Satu hari.

Satu bulan.

Satu tahun.

Bertahun-tahun...

Rin memandangi Len dengan perasaan yang kecut. Hatinya mulai mencair sedikit demi sedikit.

"Rin!" panggil Len.

"Kenapa?" balas robotnya itu.

"Mari kesini. Aku membuat sesuatu yang menarik untukmu!" seru Len dengan berseri-seri. Tampak terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia lelah. Tapi semangatnya itu tetap berkobar untuk membuatkan hati untuk Rin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rin. Ia kembali disambung dengan sebuah kabel. Seperti dulu. Sebelum ia dapat hidup. Len tersenyum pada Rin. Ia menekan tombol merah seperti dulu lagi.

BZZT!

Rin terguncang. Seketika perasaannya mulai terasa berubah...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. KOKORO

**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF "KOKORO"?**

Disclaimer:

Maaf, saya bukan pembuat Vocaloid. Saya hanya penggemarnya. Dan saya hanya membuat fanfiction ini ^^"  
-Christi Jasutan a.k.a. Christi Mashiro

Rating: T

WARNING: JELEK, NGACO, ANEH, TYPO, DLL (?). SAYA BUKAN PRO!

Note:

Saya terinspirasi sama lagu Kokoro-nya Rin. Saya juga suka banget sama lagu ini. Jadi ada kepikiran untuk membuat fic. Mungkin masih beginner, tapi saya harap teman-teman menyukainya, ya ^^  
Please review desu~ :3

* * *

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_  
_nazeka namida ga tomaranai…_  
_naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou_  
_kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

.

.

Air mata membasahi mata Rin. Jatuh hingga ke dagunya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Rin.

Hati. Robotnya itu telah mendapatkan hati. Len senang karena usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Len terbatuk keras.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya basah. "L-Len?"

"Hai. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Len. Ia masih terus batuk.

Puah! Darah kental keluar dari mulutnya.

"Da-Darah!" seru Rin kaget.

"Te-Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bi-Bisa ambilkan air, Rin?" pinta Len. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"H-Hai!" Rin melesat ke dapur.

BRUK!

Ia bertabrakan waktu keluar dari kamar kerja Len dengan Neru. Neru langsung terjatuh.

"Gomen! Aku buru-buru!" teriak Rin. Ia berlari menuju ke dapur.

Neru kaget sekali. Apa? Rin meminta maaf padanya? Bukannya Rin biasanya dingin dan masa bodo saja? Ada apa ini?

.

.

Rin terus berlari ke dapur. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah gelas kaca.

PRANG!

Gelas itu jatuh. Rin semakin panik. Ia cepat-cepat membereskannya.

"Darah..." Rin menatap jarinya yang tak sengaja terkena pecahan kaca. Ini buktinya bahwa ia sudah mempunyai hati? Ia bisa merasakan sakit.

* * *

"Pe-Permisi, Len-sama," Neru mengetuk pintu kamar kerja Len. Ia memasuki kamar itu dengan perlahan.

"Neru-san? Lihat Rin, tidak?" tanya Len dengan suara lemah.

"Eh? Tadi Nona Rin berlari ke dapur, Len-sama. Len-sama kenapa?" tanya Neru khawatir.

Len batu sambil menggeleng. "Tidak apa."

"Sa-Saya izin keluar, Len-sama," pinta Neru perlahan.

.

.

"Len!" teriak Rin. Ia membawa segelas air dan memberikannya pada Rin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Rin," kata Len. Ia menatap Rin dengan senyuman lemah. Rin jadi tergerak hatinya.

"Aku memanggilmu... Master?" kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Master, istirahat saja! Biar aku yang rapikan ruangan ini! Ckckck... Berantakan!" seru Rin sambil mendorong Len.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Istirahat saja!" seru Rin lagi.

Len di dorongnya ke tempat tidur. Saat itu Len menyadari bahwa jari robotnya berdarah ketika robotnya itu mengambil selimut.

"Rin, jarimu kenapa?"

"Ng? Ini luka kecil saja, kok. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Um... Baiklah."

Rin merapikan ruangan yang berantakan itu. Selama ini Len tidak sempat membersihkan ruangan itu. Perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Neru jarang memasuki ruangan itu.

Len tertidur dengan pulasnya hingga tidak mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.

Robotnya itu melihat ke layar komputer Len. Terdapat tulisan "install". Karena penasaran, ia menekan tombol itu dengan salah satu jarinya.

DEG!

"EH?"

"Rin?" Len terbangun.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Rin merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras. Ada apa ini?

"Rin? Jangan-jangan... Kau memencet tombol 'install' itu?" tanya Len khawatir.

"Ya, Master," jawab Rin dengan terkejut. Ia memegang dadanya. Ya, jantung itu berdetak keras.

"Ja-Jangan! Program itu... Terlalu besar untukmu!" teriak Len.

Rin ketakutan. Namun untuk mengatasi rasa khawatir majikannya itu, ia tersenyum dan berkata. "Ie. Daijoubu. Daijoubu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa bertahan..."

Seketika itu, air mata meleleh dari matanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Inikah yang disebut... hati?

* * *

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
nande fukaku setsunai…?_

_._

_._

Len memeluk robotnya perlahan. Detak jantungnya terasa sekali. Tubuhnya begitu gemetaran. Len bisa merasakannya. Ia semula sudah waspada. Apakah Rin akan mati? Program ini terlalu berat untuknya. Hati itu terlalu besar untuknya.

"Rin, maukah kau bermain denganku sebentar? Ayo, kita bermain di lapangan," ujar Len. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Saya? Bermain dengan Master?" Rin menatap Len dengan mata azure-nya. Len tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sugoi... Aku mau!" teriak Rin dengan gembira.

Maka sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu sambil bercakap-cakap sebentar. Neru yang melihatnya kaget sekali.

Rin sudah peduli pada Len? Dan bagaimana dengan Len? Len sangat mencintai hasil kreasinya itu sejak lama. Apakah hatinya akan dimiliki oleh robot itu? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia, Neru sudah mencintai Len sejak lama. Ia takkan melepasnya begitu saja pada Rin!

.

.

"Rin! Lihat, bunga ini cantik sekali, kan?" teriak Len. Ia menunjukan setangkai bunga kuning pada Rin.

Rin mendekatinya. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan polos.

Len tersenyum. Ia memasang bunga itu perlahan-lahan di telinga sang robot. "Pas sekali untukmu!"

"Arigatou, Master!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bermain dan bercanda. Tertawa dan tersenyum. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa Neru memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

.

.

"Nona Rin," panggil Neru dengan suara masam.

"Siapa namamu?" balas Rin tanpa menyahuti panggilan Neru.

"Akita Neru," jawab Neru - dengan nada yang masih masam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kau sedang apa dengan Len-sama tadi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau itu hanya robot, tapi bisa saja tertawa-tawa dengannya. Tersenyum dengannya. Kenapa Len-sama begitu memperhatikanmu? Kenapa? Padahal kau hanya robot! Kau tak melakukan apa-apa pada Len-sama! Sedangkan aku? Aku tak diperhatikan Len-sama sama sekali! Aku sudah lama menaruh perasaan padanya. Kenapa? Kenapa... dunia ini selalu tidak adil?" seru Neru frustasi. Air matanya meleleh.

Rin bingung melihat semua itu.

"Kau jahat, Nona Rin!" seru Neru lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya. "AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Neru meninggalkan Rin yang kebingungan melihat semua itu. Kenapa? Apa salah kalau Len memperhatikannya? Soal itu Rin tak tau. Ia tak tau apa yang disebut dengan cinta. _Apakah itu?_ batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

Len mengajak robotnya itu minum teh bersama di kebun.

"Hai. Aku mau," jawab Rin dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku turun dulu. Nanti kau nyusul, ya," kata Len. Ia keluar dari kamar kerjanya. Rin mengangguk.

Ketika Rin membuka pintu kamar kerja, ia mendapati Neru berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Nona Rin, kau akan merasakan kepahitanku selama ini," seru Neru tajam. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

Rin yang melihat benda tajam itu sangat ketakutan.

"Kau akan rasakan, apa yang kurasakan selama ini! Perasaanku pada Len-sama! Kau akan merasakannya, Nona Rin!" teriak Neru sekali lagi. Ia mengayunkan pisau tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku masih ingin bersama Master!" teriak Rin. Ia menutup matanya.

ZRESH!

A-Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhnya tidak sakit? Kenapa... Len berada di dekatnya?

"Len-sama!" teriak Neru kaget. Ia segera berlari menjauhi Rin dan Len. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah menghilang dari tatapan mata Rin.

"M-Master..." Rin menatap tubuh penciptanya itu dengan penuh darah. Sang _scientist_ hanya tersenyum sambil menatap robotnya itu...

* * *

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_  
_kitto hitori wa sabishii_  
_sou, ano hi, ano toki_  
_subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

_._

_._

"M-Master..." Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan tak percaya. Seketika jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Len tersenyum sambil memandang robotnya itu.

"TIDAK! MASTER TAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU!" teriak Rin ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Air mata keluar dari matanya dengan begitu derasnya.

Len melindunginya. Ya. Neru tak berhasil menyakitinya. Tapi ia menyakiti Len. Kini perut Len sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Kau tak boleh menangis, Rin," kata Len dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Rin.

Rin terus menangis tiada henti. "M-Master... Kau tak boleh pergi... Tanpa kau, aku bukan apa-apa! Lebih baik aku mati!"

"Rin... Jangan berkata seperti itu..."

"Master, kau tak boleh pergi!"

Rin menyadari. Hati ini sangat berat. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Master... Kenapa aku hidup? Kenapa aku terlahir di dunia ini? Seharusnya aku tak usah hidup, karena aku tau kau akan meninggalkanku!" teriak Rin. Ia menangis lagi.

Len kaget. "Rin, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

"Master... Kenapa aku hidup?"

"Kau tidak tau. Dengan kehadiranmu, orang akan merasa senang. Kau tidak tau... Kau membuat hidupku lebih penuh warna."

Rin berhenti menangis sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Len yang masih dihiasi senyum.

Apa? Ia membuat orang lain senang? Apa tidak salah?

Tapi jika ia sendirian bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tapi... Nanti aku sendirian..." Rin berkata lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan terus mengawasimu di atas sana," jawab Len. Jarinya menunjuk ke atas.

Rin menatap ke atas. Ada apa disana?

"Sekarang, Rin, dengarkan aku. Kau harus buat aku bahagia. Jangan tangisi aku seperti ini. Kau harus selalu mengerti apa makna kehidupan. Bersenang-senanglah selama kau masih bisa berada di dunia ini. Selama kau masih bisa melihat matahari."

"Tapi, Master... Aku tak bisa sendirian..."

"Kau tak sendirian. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku, aku selalu mengawasimu."

"Master..."

Rin meratapi wajah master-nya itu. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Sekarang matanya merah.

Len terbatuk lagi. Ia terbatuk tanpa henti. Dengan khawatir Rin menatap wajahnya.

"Rin, lakukanlah apa yang kuperintahkan. Waktu kita tak banyak lagi," ujar Len lemah.

Rin terperanjat mendengarnya. "Master! Kau jangan berkata seperti itu! Nanti aku menangis lagi!"

Butir-butir air mata keluar dari matanya.

Len hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap air mata sang robot untuk terakhir kalinya. "Jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis, aku tidak akan tenang."

.

"Sayonara, Rin..."

* * *

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba_  
_sasageru anata ni_

_arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_  
_arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o_  
_arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_  
_arigatou… eien ni utau_

.

.

"Sayonara, Rin..."

Kini Rin mendapati Len sudah tak bernyawa. Tangannya tergeletak di tanah.

"IE!" Rin berteriak. Air matanya meleleh lagi. Kemudian ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Doushite? Kenapa? Kenapa Master yang berarti bagiku harus pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa?_ batinnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Rin mulai menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah kata, dua kata, tiga kata, kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Arigatou... Arigatou... Kau membawaku ke dunia ini, Master."

"Arigatou... Arigatou... Atas waktu yang telah kau habiskan bersamaku."

"Arigatou... Arigatou... Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku."

"Arigatou... Arigatou... Aku akan bernyanyi selamanya..."

Kemudian keluar nada-nada indah dari mulut kecilnya. Seketika ia mulai bernyanyi, seperti apa yang dipesankan oleh masternya.

"_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
__dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_  
_sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_  
_hitori de nokosareta_  
_kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_shiritai ano hito ga_  
_inochi no owari made_  
_watashi ni tsukutteta_  
_"kokoro"_

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_  
_nazeka namida ga tomaranai…_  
_naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou_  
_kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_  
_watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_  
_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_  
_watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o_  
_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_  
_nande fukaku setsunai…?_

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_  
_kitto hitori wa sabishii_  
_sou, ano hi, ano toki_  
_subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba_  
_sasageru anata ni_

_arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_  
_arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o_  
_arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_  
_arigatou… eien ni utau"_

Seketika itu juga, mike yang ada di telinga Rin lepas dan pecah. Rin sangat kaget. Ternyata Len memang benar. Program itu terlalu berat untuknya. Detakan jantung Rin mulai berhenti sebentar-sebentar. Akhirnya Rin roboh. Ia terjatuh di samping master-nya, Len. Setelah itu mesinnya meredup. Ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tapi senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat indah. Seperti seorang malaikat.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Author: Minna! Saya selesai juga dengan fic kali ini! XDD

Rin: Eh... Ending-nya kayaknya aneh, tuh ._.

Len: Iya iya .-.

Author: Saya memang nggak bisa buat ending T^T

Len: Ehh! Kan, belum selesai!

Rin: Masa?

Len: Ada chapter tambahan, chapter 3 ._.

Author: Betul! Tunggu, ya. Nggak panjang-panjang amat, kok. Gomen, Minna, kalo ada typo QAQ

Rin: Yang penting RnR, Minna ^^

Len: Yup. Biar author aneh ini bisa jadi lebih semangat

All: Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows*


	3. Message From Rin Kagamine

**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF "KOKORO"?**

Disclaimer:

Maaf, saya bukan pembuat Vocaloid. Saya hanya penggemarnya. Dan saya hanya membuat fanfiction ini ^^"  
-Christi Jasutan a.k.a. Christi Mashiro

Rating: T

WARNING: JELEK, NGACO, ANEH, TYPO, DLL (?). SAYA BUKAN PRO!

Note:

Saya terinspirasi sama lagu Kokoro-nya Rin. Saya juga suka banget sama lagu ini. Jadi ada kepikiran untuk membuat fic. Mungkin masih beginner, tapi saya harap teman-teman menyukainya, ya ^^  
Please review desu~ :3

.

.

Author: Minna, ini yang kusebut dengan chapter tambahan ._.

Rin: Nyaa~ Pendek, lho.

Len: Nggak usah takut baca lama-lama. Sesuai kata Rin, ini pendek ^^

Rin: Nyaa~ Master selalu setuju padaku, ya ^^

Len: Hai ^^

Author: Etto... o.o

* * *

**LETTER FROM RIN KAGAMINE**

.

.

**Master, aku disini baik-baik saja. Aku kangen pada Master. Aku ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal yang dulu kita sering lakukan bersama. Master masih ingat, kan? Master, kapan Master akan mengunjungiku? Aku akan sangat senang kalau Master mau mengunjungiku biar tak berada di sisiku, tapi aku dapat melihat wajah Master. Dan aku tau Master selalu mengawasiku. **  
**Oh iya. Aku mau berterima kasih, Master, telah membawaku ke dunia ini. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Maafkan kelakuanku yang terkadang membuat Master kecewa. Aku sayang sekali pada Master. Tapi aku saja yang tidak paham. Master mengerti perasaanku ini, kan?**  
**Mungkin ini hal yang mustahil. Tapi aku tak ingin berada jauh dari sisi Master! Tolonglah, Master. Aku tau ini tak mungkin. Tak mungkin Master menemaniku lagi. Tak mungkin Master bisa berada di sisiku lagi, kan? Tak mungkin Master bisa berada disini lagi. Tapi itu mungkin terjadi! Suatu saat aku akan mengunjungi Master. Aku akan duduk di samping Master. Kita akan bermain bersama lagi, di atas sana, seperti yang Master katakan kepadaku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, kan? **  
**Aku akan selalu bernyanyi. Master tenang saja. Tunggu aku, ya. Aku akan menyusul Master ke alam sana. Aku akan katakan pada Master perasaanku yang sesungguhnya nanti. Master mau menungguku, kan?**  
**Sepertinya aku sudah membuang waktu Master cukup banyak. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya selama aku masih bisa hidup. Selama aku masih bisa melihat matahari. Dan nanti aku akan menjumpai Master. Waktu yang mendesak ini membuatku harus memutuskan suratku ini pada Master. Sore ja!**

**Love, **  
**Rin Kagamine**

.

.

* * *

Author: Gomenasai, pendek banget =.=

Rin: Sudah kubilang, kan? XDD

Len: Kita minta RnR, yaa...

Author: Kalo gitu, fanfic ini udah selesai :)

Rin: Eh? Nggak ada fanfic RinLen lagi? T_T

Author: Tenang... Masih ada, kok. Nanti kubuat yang lain ^^

Len: Yokatta... RnR, Minna! Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
